Accurate current generation is useful for a variety of circuits. For example, constant-current light-emitting diode (LED) drivers can be used in an LED lighting system to provide stable current for multiple LED strings. However, for a conventional current generation circuit utilizing device matching techniques, matching accuracy can fluctuate over process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations.